Never Ending Dream
by Docholiday024
Summary: This stroy is set in the future after the show ended. Please read the A/N. If it countinues you will learn the back story to it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Ending Dream**

**Written by: Mike Cobb **

**Edited by: Jen Wolfley who added some creative idea's as well.**

**Genre/Pairings: D/J, P/A, E/S(new couple you will earn more about them in future chapters if there are any.)**

**Disclaimer:I hereby state, not now, nor ever, do I own any of the characters from the show; I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. All of this belongs to Kevin Williamson, The WB, Outerbanks Entertainment, Columbia TriStar, and Sony.**

A/N: I have seen a huge drop off in the D/J stories. I know alot of you think they ended the show right. Sorry i can't and won't except that. You do not spend six years(count them) developing a soul-mate bond between two people and then not end it with them together. If you are a P/Jer, i'm sorry if i offend you, not ment too. You have your right to believe what you will. So i came up with this futuristic story set in the distant future. I will post a chapter a day. If the reviews are good when i get to the last chapter i have i will continue this story.

We see the airplane land at an unfimilar airport. We see the legs of a group of people stop at the baggage claim and pick up bags. We then see a limo drive away from the airport, and we can see the skyline of the city finally. It can only be one city, the city of lights, the city of sin, none other than Las Vegas.

A little while later, we see the same limo pull up in front of the Palms hotel. The same group of legs exits the limo while bell-hops grab thier luggage. The camera pans up to the reciptionist at the front desk she is looking down when she starts to says. "Hello, welcome to the Palms hotel may I help you." She looks up and does a double take."Welcome Mr. Leery, we have been expecting you." She says with a smile.

Dawson smiles at her with kind of a shocked look on his face, wondering how she knows exactly who he is with out him saying.

She sees his look and says, "Yes Mr. Leery I know who you are I am a fan of both of your shows as are several people here. So most have been waiting expectantly for your arrival." Smileing at him with a sheepish look. Gaining her a dirty look from Joey. Which Dawson sees and smiles at the reciptionist and winks at Joey. Joey gives him a smug grin and walks over to where Pacey and Andie are, as Dawson finishes geting signed in and room keys.

The elevator doors open to reveal the group stepping off and walking down the hall. At each door Dawson give the key to who is staying in the room. First we have Sam and Ethan, then Audry and Andie, then Pacey and Todd, and last but not least Joey and his room.

"Can you believe that girl knew who you were Dawson, that must be weird for you to have people do that to you." Pacey says

"Yeah, I can't believe why anyone would care about my dull boring life." Dawson says

**(Theme song starts to play)**

"You just don't get it, do you Dawson?" Joey asks before she continues without giving him the chance to speak. "Your show's have caputred the hearts of America, and people want to know about the people involved in them. Since you are one of the major players in both shows people will know who you are. I see it all the time in the faces of people as we walk down the street. Or are in a reastraunt eating, people are starting to reconise you more and more." She says smilimg proudly

"If you say so Jo but i think you are biased." He laughs at her shocked face.

"Well of coruse she is biased. We all are Dawson, but it doesn't make what she said wrong. Face it my friend you have made your dream come true, and are hitting it big." Pacey says smiling braodly.

**(opening credits)**

**Dawson and Joey's Room**

_**(kiss the rain by billie myers is playing in the back ground) **_

We see Dawson and Joey unpacking alone in thier room talking. Joey turns to him with a smile on her face as she walks up to him putting her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Dawson." she says as she kisses him

_**hello (hello hello) can you hear me**_

_**am i getting through to you**_

_**hello (hello hello)**_

_**is it late there**_

_**there's a laughter on the line**_

_**are you sure you're there alone**_

"For what, actually I think after that kiss I should be thanking you." He smiles at her with that joking smile of his

She ignores his look and says. " For bringing us here with you, to share in this monent with you."

"Joey there isn't anyone else I would want to bring with me, you guys for the most part have been there from the begining when I was just a snot nosed kid with a wild fantasy. You and Pacey more than the rest but they have been a big part of my support network as I have gotten older. all except Ethan but how could I exclude him when he is friends with you and dating another one of my friends." Dawson says to her.

Joey is touched by his statement and she looks into his eyes as she says. "I love you, you know that. not because we are soulmates because I do love you for that, not because thier is something out there telling me i should . I love you for the man you have become the nice person you have always been and for the way you treat people."

_**cause i'm trying to explain**_

_**somethings wrong **_

_**you don't sound the same**_

_**why don't you why don't you**_

_**go outside go outside**_

Dawson is a little speechless as he bends down to kiss her, letting his lips explain how he is feeling. after they break the kiss Joey starts to turn away and return to unpacking when Dawson grabs her arm.

"Joey, maybe I don't say this enough but I love you too. I have most of my life, I have watched you grow from this insecure girl from the wrong side of the creek into this amazing woman who has provin to everyone she has what it takes to be sucsessful. there have been bumps along the way, times when we didn't talk much. Us dating other people . Times when we have hurt eachother,like when you started dating Pacey, or when you were in college and we slept together the first time while I was seeing Natasha. the funny thing about all of that is through it all, through Pacey, and Eddie and Charlie and even when you got back with Pacey after Jen died I always thought we would end up together. It is like I said on the picknick table that day of the funeral it will always be you and me in some unearthly way, beyound friends or lovers, we truely are soulmates and this time fate is on our side the timing is finally right."

_**kiss the rain kiss the rain**_

_**whenever you need me**_

_**kiss the rain**_

_**whenever i am gone to long**_

_**if your lips feel lonely and thirsty**_

_**kiss the rain**_

_**and wait for the dawn**_

_**keep in mind**_

_**we're under the same sky**_

_**and the night is as empty **_

_**for me as for you**_

_**and if you feel **_

_**you can't wait till morning**_

_**kiss the rain kiss the rain kiss the rain**_

Joey looks at him for a moment and then looks away, pensiveness in her eyes gives away the fact that she still has doughts that it is real and she doesn't want him to see it. She knows deep down she loves him more than she has loved anyone before, and she knows he loves her, but it hasn't always been enough. They have hurt eachother so many times that it isn't funny anymore, and she is scared that is what is going to happen here. She wants this to work with all of her heart, so she puts on the smile and turns back to him.

"Dawson, the past is the past." She stops to think but only for a second. "What we have is now and into the future and from where I am standing it seems to be a bright one. I think we are finally going to get the happy ending we have always wanted. For awhile I wasn't sure it was going to be together but I always knew we would get it even if it was going to be with someone else. I am glad it is with us being together. Even through all of the fights and angery words we have made it to where we are today. What is in store for us tomorrow I can't say , but if we work at it and talk about it. I don't think there is anything we can't over come." Joey tells him.

_**hello (hello hello)**_

_**do you miss me**_

_**i hear you say you do**_

_**but not the way i'm missing you**_

_**what's new hows the weather**_

_**is it stormy where you are**_

_**because i'm so close but **_

_**it feels like you're so far**_

_**oh would it mean anything**_

_**if you knew what i am left**_

_**imagining in my mind in my mind**_

_**would you go would you go**_

_**kiss the rain**_

Dawson looks at her then turns and walks out on the balcony to look out over the sky line of the city. In his eyes we can see the same thoughts that were in Joeys just a few monents ago. Her speech was warm and sincier, but he felt she was holding back something maybe it was fear. It is scary when you finally have every thing you have ever wanted in your life. He is starting to get noticed in the film industry, the nomanation tonight for his documentory on gay parents shows that. His show "The Creek" is still #1 and going strong, and then there is Joey. The girl he has always loved and always wanted. Finally things seem to be going right, but is it all a schared, could it all come crashing down? was that the look he saw in her eyes just before she turned a minute ago.

_**and you fall over me**_

_**think of me think of me**_

_**think of me only me**_

Joey sinses the tenionsion and walks out on to the balcony. She circles his waist with her arms and reaches up to kiss him on the cheek, thinking maybe it is the award that has him tense.

"You know your going to win don't you, I have no dought about it. None of the others can even hold a candle to you, or your talent." She says, and for a moment we see the two star crossed teenager that they use to be.

_**kiss the rain kiss the rain**_

_**whenever you need me**_

_**kiss the rain**_

_**whenever i am gone to long**_

_**if your lips feel lonely and tempted**_

_**kiss the rain**_

_**and wait for the dawn**_

_**keep in mind**_

_**we're under the same sky**_

_**and the night is as empty **_

_**for me as for you**_

_**and if you feel **_

_**you can't wait till morning**_

_**kiss the rain kiss the rain**_

_**kiss the rainnnnnnnnnnnnn**_

_**kiss the rain**_

_**kiss the rain**_

_**kiss the rain**_

_**kiss the rain **_

"You think, there are some perrty big names here tonight Joey. Hell it is just an honnor to be nomanated. To be thought of as someone who desrves to be here. I am not sure what will make my life more complete." He explains as he turns in her arms to face her cupping her face with his hands.

"Maybe this will help." She smiles as she stands on tip toes to kiss him passionatlly on the lips. The kiss starts to take on a life of it's own. The kissing continue as she leads him into the room and the camera pans out to show the Vegas skyline just as the sun is setting.

_**hello **_

_**can you hear me **_

_**can you hear me **_

_**can you hear me**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam and Ethan's room**

We see Sam and Ethan walking into thier hotel room that Dawson has rented for them. They seem suprised at the quility of it.

"Wow. this is a nice room, leave it to Dawson to go all out for us." Sam says.

" Yeah he is a nice guy or at least what I know of him." Ethan replys.

Sam walks over to the window and discovers it has a balcony that looks out over the city.

"WOW, would you look at this view, it is completely breath taken. What do you think Ethan?"

He never takes his eyes off of Sam as he walks out onto the balcony with her. While looking at her he says.

"I think it is the most beautiful thing I ever saw." And then smiles.

She looks into his eyes and see's the love there."I was talking about the view of the city." She says.

"How could I ever look at at the city when you're around? Everything else pales by comparison." He tells her with a serious face.

"You know something Ethan?" Sam asks him.

"What Samantha?"

"I love you, I don't think I realized how much till just now." She smiles at him.

" Why Samantha. I love you as well." He looks into her eyes. " Do you want to know something?" He asks.

"From you, of course, I will always want to hear what you have to say. I may not always agree with you, but will always want to hear it." She replys.

" Oh so you may not agree huh..." Ethan says with a mischievous grin.

"Nope, but that is the price you pay when you're with an independent, stubbourn, and oppinonated woman." Sam smile shily.

" I see." He replies and then continues. "The more time we spend togethar, the more I relize I hate it when we're apart. I find myself making up excuses to come see you or to call you, because when we're apart it is like a piece of me is missing. I know this all may sound weird, but it is what I am feeling. What do you think of all of this?" He really wants to know what she thinks, we can see it in his eyes.

"You know the funny thing is, I completely agree with you. I do the same thing like when I forgot my scarf and had to come back for it." She smiles shyly. " And we ended up falling asleep holding eachother." He nods his head at her. "I left the scarf on purpose so I could come back hoping that would happen."

"I figured that is what happened." Ethan says

"So what does all of this mean Ethan? when we're togethar I feel complete and happy. When we're apart I feel sad like I am missing a part of me. Could there be something to this soulmate thing Dawson and Joey have going on? Could we be soulmates as well?" She asks him.

"I'm not sure Sam, but I feel the exact same way. When you're around I never want you to leave, when you're gone I find myself counting the seconds till I see you again. I feel like there is a part of me missing when you're gone. I think you maybe right, maybe we are soulmates." Ethan smiles at her.

" So where do we go from here Ethan, what does it all mean?" She asks.

"Well I think there is only one thing left for us to do. One thing that really stands out in my mind, but it is so all out there it sounds absured." He tells her.

" What is it Ethan, tell me I really want to know what you're thinking." Sam explains.

"Are you sure you want to hear what I am thinking?" He smiles at her as he says this.

"YES! Tell me, stop being mean." She says with a smile on her lips.

"Well tell me Sam what would you say if I asked you to marry me?" He asks her with a serious look on his face.

She can sense the time for playing is over. That this is a serious question.

" I think I would say yes." And her breath catches a little. "Why are you asking me?"

He relizise that the conversation which was flirtious and playful is now dead serious.

" Samantha will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes she smiles as she says. "YES Ethan I will marry you."

They hug and kiss a deep and passionate kiss that has the ability to lead to other thing so they break off the kiss.

" Why not hear in Vegas, why wait. We could tell the rest of them, and see if they would be willing to help us with all of the arrangments. We could get married day after tomorrow." Ethan says.

"Oh Ethan, that sounds like the perfect way to do it, surounded by our friends. Come on lets go tell eveyone." She grabs his hand and they rush out of thier room.

We see them gathering everybody togethar except Dawson, and telling them thier plans and asking if they would help, of course everyone says yes.

**Pacey and Todd talking **

"Ah the bloody city of sin. A whirlwind of booze, gambling and women. Not in that order of course." Todd says to Pacey while they are in there room unpacking.

"Sounds like you are talking from experience." Pacey says.

"Oh my friend you have no idea, this is one of my favorite cities in the world it never sleeps and there are more bloody women than you can shake a stick at. In this city even a blok like me can have fun, this city was made for people like us to have a flipping blast." Todd informs him

"Yeah it does seem to be a place where a person can really ge lost in just haveing fun." Paceys laughs.

"Oh it is my friend it bloody well is." Todd says before continuing. "So what do you think of your friend and mine Dawson being nomanated for this Award?"

"Well I think it is about time they start giving him the reconation he deserves. He has dedicated his life to becoming a director, and I think he is one of the best out there." He thinks about it for a second and then says " No offence."

"Bloody right no offence, I gave him his first shot." Todd says with a laugh.

"Oh, that's right you fired him on his first day." Pacey smirks.

"Yeah but that bloody speach he gave to me kept me up a couple of nights." Todd laughs whole heartedly this time " Which is why I gave him another chance, and I am bloody glad I did. Look where he is now, and I know that it is his talent that has gotten him here,but I can still say I gave him his start."

"Yes I would have to say you did, and I know Dawson looks up to you in a way as his mentor. I think you two were meant to help eachother out, and it has been a sucessful partnership. I think that there he is going to have a long and sucessful cerrier, and you are one of the people he has to thank for that." Pacey tells him

"Ok enough of the bloody sentimental crap lets talk about the women. Who is that blonde bird that is with Audrey. Man is she a hot little number. I think I might have a go at her." Todd says

"You wouldn't want to do that Todd, she is kinda messed up. I am sure you can find another girl who is better for your worldly charms." Pacey tells him.

"I don't know Pacey, I think she is worldly enough. I think she would be just that type of girl I need for our short stay in Vegas."


	3. Chapter 3

**The awards dinner and cocktail party**

We see Dawson, Joey, Pacey, Andie, Ethan, Sam, Audrey, and Todd. They are all sitting at a table in the middle of a decorated banquite hall. People are all around them talking and moving around. Thier have been several awards handed out already. We see Dawson's face he looks very nervous. This is such an honor for him, just to be invited. At this time he notices Spielburg walking through the crowd, he stops at thier table.

"Dawson congrats on being nominated for this. I have my money on you. I think you will finally get some of that well deserved credit." Steven tells him.

"Thanks Steven, but I am not sure, thier are some big names here. Heck to me it is just an honor to be nomanated." Dawson tells him.

"You will have to excuse him Steven. He doesn't see what the rest of us sees. Of course it has been like that since high school." Joey smiles as she says.

"Ok I am right here." Dawson says nervously.

"It is ok Joey, I think after tonight our young friend here will have to reevaluate his thinking. Well I need to get up there I am presenting an award. Hope you all have fun, And Dawson see you back in New York Monday ok." Steven says then waves and walks away.

"You had to go there didn't you?" Dawson asks her.

"Of course she did Leery, it is always the birds who show off your insecurities." Todd tells him.

"Yeah Dawson besides you know she just told the truth." Pacey adds.

"Ok again I am right here, stop talking about me. I am nervous enough as it is, with out you guys making it worse." Dawson says.

"AHHH poor Dawson nervous about something he can't change. Seems like old times." Audrey chimes in.

"Ok that's it I am going to go get some air." But as he is about to stand up and walk away the announcer speaks.

"Now ladies and gentalmen, it is with great pleasure to annouce the next presenter. He is a man well known in our industry, he has done such movies as Jaws and Jurasic park. Plaese welcome Steven Spielburg." With this the crowd erupts into applause and Dawson retakes his seat appluding as well.

"Thank you George that was a warm welcome, not sure I deserve it but hey who am I to argue." Steven says as the crowd laughs hartely.

"Ok now to the reason we are all here Tonight. We are honoring people who have made a contribution to society, who have helped open eyes or made a diffrence in someones life. I am here to hand out the award for most inspiring docamentary. Now the choices our all outstanding, but as is the nature of awards, only one can win. I want everyone to remember that even the ones who don't win this award to realize that thier show still made a diffrence. Ok enough of my babbling lets get on with it. The nominies are, Martin Scorsessy, Life of a teenager, Dawson Leery, Gay parenting, right or prevlage?, Denise Couppla, War right or wrong, Kevin Costner, The real story of the west. And the winner is."

Dawson is sitting there realizing he doesn't have a chance but also wants to apper happy for the winner. Joey is watching Dawson's face to see his reaction, she is hoping beyond hope he wins.

"Gay parenting, right or privlage, Dawson Leery." Steven says with a huge grin on his face.

Dawson is sitting there in utter shock. Joey is hugging him and kissing him, while the rest are patting him on the back or shaking his hand as he slowly gets up and walks to the podium. He thinks to himself, 'How can this be, me winning against all the others.' Slowly a smile crawls arcoss his face. He arrives at the Podium and recives his award from Steven who then speaks into the mic once again.

"I am sure some of you may not know alot about this young man to my right, but let me tell you, you will. I have had the pleasure and privlage of working with him now for about nine months. He is extremely passinate about his work and very good at it. His other T.V. Series, The Creek, is still number one in the country and is brodcast in 20 other countries as well. And durning all I have him doing, as well as flying out to help solve problems on The Creek. He found time to put this documentary together to help a friend in need, and to keep a promise to another. I have never meet anyone with as much heart and talent as he has. My friends and co-workers i give you Dawson Leery." To this there is a roar of appluse.

Joey who has been watching and listening, now has tears in her eyes. She looks around and notices that the Capesiders all do as well. She can see the boy She knew back along time ago, in the face of the man on the podium. With the others there is a deep sence of pride in knowing him, but not the closeness associated with watching him grow up and develop.

Dawson slowly walks to the mic, his eyes have a misty look to them. He solomly shakes hands with Steven then whispers "thank you" into his ear.

"Um, I don't quite know what to say. I never expected to win this award. I guess i should thank Steven for those kind words, which I am sure I don't deserve, and the voters, with out them I wouldn't be standing up here. WOW! This is really hard to believe. I have to thank My mom who couldn't be here tonight but is watching at home. My Dad, who is no longer with us, for buying me my first camra when I was ten. The W.B. for believing in me enough to air it nation wide. All of the people at the network who helped edit it together. My friends Pacey, Andie, Sammantha, Ethan, Audrey, and Todd. They have all been thier by my side through alot of it. Of course then there is Jack Mc Phee, Doug Witter, Amie Lindly, Grams and of course Jennifer Lindley, who all contributed in some way. Steven here for allowing me to do it even though we are extremely busy on his project. Last but most definatly not least. I have to Thank Josephine Potter, Because with out her, none of this would have ever happened. She is the one person who has always made me strive to be the best I can be. It is her love and encouragement that keeps me going even when things look bad, or when we were apart, she never doubted me. That is why I did this show, because a friend was in trouble and needed my help and support. So to all envolved I just want to say one last thank you." Dawson gives his speach, a totally impromto speach.

Joey has been listen to his speach and even though the rest of the room erupts in a very loud appluse she just sits there with tears streaking down her cheeks. She had no idea he was going to say the things he did. It is at this moment that she realizes why she has always loved him, his selflessness. It was the most moving thing he has ever said to or about her.

Pacey is there giving out whistles and clapping so hard his hands are starting to hurt. The pride is evedent in his face, he believes his friend is finally getting what he deserves. An honor that has been long over due. He can't help but feel pride in the fact that even after everything that has happened, that Dawson still considers him as one of his close friends and contributer to his sucsses.

Andie is sitting there clapping her hands. She can't help but think.' I wish I had been there from the beginging. I know I have been there for alot, I just never expected him to think I had a defining impact on his life. I know he has always been there for me if I needed him, and of course bent over backwards to help Jack.' That is the one thing she can't believe, his overwhelming ability to forgive. It was Jack who caused him and Joey to break up the first time. They are so lucky to have him as a friend, it is only now that she realizes he feels the same way about all of them.

The rest of the gang, Sam, Ethan, Audrey, and Todd are sitting there comptaplating all the things they remember about the man who just mentioned thier names on national T.V. . They realize that the people of this country are slowly starting to understand Dawson's full potintal and his talent. To them it is just plain fun to be along for the ride, to know he puts them in such high regaurd.

As Dawson leaves the poduim Steven shakes his hand. Dawson continues down the podium as the rest of the members shake his hand as well. Making his way through the crowd he is greeted by first, one of the nominees and then the others till they have all shaken his hand and offered words of congradulations to him. Dawson is still so shocked and stunned, that it is hardly regerstering in his mind. He talks with them all and recives several more from other people along the way. Pacey is the first person he sees as he reachs the table.

"Dawson man congrats, I knew you were going to win. It had to be you. Oh and thanks for the mention up there, nice to know we are past all of the old stuff." With that Pacey hugs him and allows him to move on.

"Dawson way to go, we all knew you had it in you. I am glad we got to know each other and you never held what my brother did against us." Andie tells him as she hugs him.

The rest of the group all hugs him and gives him words of thanks and congrats.

Dawson parts from the family that he calls friends to see Joey with stained cheeks that glitter with tears. Slow came his walk towards her, placing the now forgotten award on the table as he passes it. He pauses for a moment, a single heart beat in time as a slow wide smile grows across his lips. Arms move with a quickness Joey isn't use to, tight and loving they wrap as he spins her with a laugh and an attempt to kiss the tears on her face away. As they look into each others eyes they close the distance between thier lips. 'This is what makes it all worth it.' He thinks to himself. She rasies up on her tiptoes and kisses him lightly on the lips a second time, mouthing the words 'thank you' to him. He knows she is proud of him, just as proud of him as he is of her. 'How could I ever make it the rest of my life without her by my side.' In that single thought, his heart melted, not because of his winning, but because he 'felt' Joey, not just 'saw' her.

This is what she has waited for, his crowning moment. Where all of the talent she has always known was there, was put in the spot light for the entire world to see. With just a look she convays it all to him, but it just doesn't seem to be enough so with just a breath she whispers. "Way to go Rain Man." She can't imagine her life with out him again, his love is her life. When Dawson is there she is complete, when he is gone she is just a half empty shell. All of the angst they have gone through just to get here, to this very moment: it was all worth it. She knows now, more than ever before. This is were she belongs. Right here by Dawson's side, loving him and supportting him. Her best friend, her lover, her soul mate.

The rest of the night goes smoothly, there is a cocktail party. We see all of them having a good time and mingling among the stars. None is more popular as Dawson. Everyone wants to talk or shake hands. Reporters are constantly trying to get him to talk to them or are taking his picture. Through it all him and Joey never leave each others sides. As the night starts to wind down we see the group all sitting and talk at the table as slowly one by one leaves. Till it is only Dawson and Joey left, holding hands and smiling alot they leave as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Joey and Dawson's room after the awards**

**(If you get there before i do by: Collin Raye is playing in the back ground.)**

We see Joey and Dawson walk into the room still holding hands. She can't seem to stop smiling, while Dawson can't seem to accept the fact that he won.

_**i read a note **_

_**my grandma wrote **_

_**back in 1923 **_

_**grandpa kept it in his coat **_

_**and he showed it once to me **_

_**he said boy you might not understand **_

"Congradulation Dawson," She says as she kisses him. " The Best man definatly won tonight. You so deserved that award." Joey states

"Thanks, I still can't believe I won. I was just happy to be nominated. I honestly didn't think I would win." Dawson tells her.

Joey has a shocked look on her face as he says this. She cant believe he still has these insecurities about his talent.

_**but a long time ago **_

_**grandma's daddy didn't like me none **_

_**but i loved your grandma so **_

_**we had this crazy plan **_

_**to meet and run away together **_

_**get married in the first town **_

_**we came to and live forever **_

_**but nailed to the tree **_

_**where we were suppose to meet **_

_**instead i found this letter **_

_**and this is what it said**_

" Dawson your joking right, you had to know that you had as good a chance as any of the others right." She asks

" Not really Joey, I mean my show has won awards and I know some people recognize me on the street or at different events, but this really blows me away to find out that my peers in the industry think I have talent."

"Dawson They are just conferming what all of us have been telling you all along. Dont you remember our first fight and what I told you." he kinda nods his head. " You are without a dought one of the most talented directors I have ever known. and I'm your biggest fan. I was then, I am now, and I always will be. Now if you can just start believing in yourself. Nothing can stop you." Joey tells him.

"Joey why have you always believed in me? I mean, we have said somethings and done things to each other, that most couple wouldn't survive. Yet through it all, you never stopped believing in me. Why?" Dawson asks.

_**if you get there before **_

_**i do don't give up on me **_

_**ill meet you my chores **_

_**are through i don't know **_

_**how long i'll be **_

"Two reasons Dawson. One: You have always believed in me. and Two: I watched you grow up. In that time I watched this little boy who was so engrossed into films, develope. He went from bad to good. Then he did something I knew he would. He decided to make a movie. Even with a non-exsiting budget, he still won the boston's junior's division. It was nothing i hadn't expected, I knew the talent was there. I had seen it emerge. Then came Mr. Brooks, and the movie about him. You won another award for that, from the festival you dad sent it to. You meet Oliver there, and made yet another one, and through it all I got to watch. No Dawson, I have never doubted your abilities and talents. Just like you have never doubted mine, why is that, I mean. It isn't like I never gave you a reason too." Joey says.

_**but i'm not going to let you down **_

_**darling wait and see **_

_**and between now and then **_

_**till i see you again **_

_**i'll be loving you **_

_**love me**_

"Jo, you think just because I was mad or hurt I would stop believeing in you? Come on Joey, just like you, I have seen it all where you are concerned. I have watched this scared little girl from accross the creek grow into the bueatiful woman who stands before me. For the longest time she didn't think she was worthy of good things in her life. She had a dream of being good enough for her bestfriend, but what she didn't realizes was. It took her best friend a while to actually be worthy of her love. Your life has never been easy, people have always doubted you, or put you and your family down. Did you let it effect you, nope. Because you were better than that, you had all this potinal inside of you. You worked your butt off and got out of the town you hated at the time. You proved all of the nay-sayers wrong. I knew you would for the simple fact, I can see into your soul Joey.I see the smart, sensitive, Intelligent, and indepentdant girl you were, and now you're even more so as a woman. You always knew what you wanted, maybe not always how to get it, but what you wanted. So yeah Jo, I never stopped believing in you, or your abilities. I think you could be just as good writting or painting, or both. If you ever decide to do either I will be there right by your side. Jo, I love you, more than a person should love someone Generally. But general rules don't apply to us, they never have. So this award here is because of you and for you." Dawson informs her as he hands it to her.

Joey has been listening to his every word, she can't believe he opened up and layed it all out there for her. Since they have gotten back together he has expressed his love, so she wouldn't doubt it. But this is the first time since L.A. that he has told her really how he felt. The tears start flowing freely now. The love in the air is plain for even the smallest child to see.

_**i read these words **_

_**just hours before **_

_**my grandma passed away **_

_**in a doorway of a chruch **_

_**were my and grandpa **_

_**stopped to pray **_

Dawson slowly moves his way toward her, closing the distance between them. He is thinking to himself. ' She is the one, no doubt about it. There is no way I am going to let her go, not this time.'

"Joey, marry me. Here, tomorrow. We can make all the arrangments tomorrow morning and get married tomorrow night. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life together with you." Dawson asks her.

Joey can't believe she heard him right. " Excuse me, what did you say?"

_**i know i never seen him cry **_

_**in all my fifteen years **_

_**but as he said these words to her **_

_**his eyes filled up with tears**_

"Jo I said marry me. Here in Vegas, we can get the rest of the gang to help. By tomorrow night we could be husband and wife. What do you say?" Dawson asks her again.

"That is what I thought you said." Joey tells him. She is shocked he would suggest this, and in this city.

"Jo?"

"I'm sorry Dawson, I can't." Joey says.

Dawson looks shocked and confussed. He doesn't believe she just said no.

"Oh ok Joey, um- well I need to get something." With that he exits the room before Joey can get another word out. It never occured to him she didn't feel the same way. Maybe some of her old issues are coming back to huant her. 'How could I be so stupid. I thought we were past all of this. Guess not.' Dawson thinks to hinself.

Joey sits on the bed in utter turmoil. He completely misunderstood what she was saying. She has to let him know what she meant by her say she couldn't. She runs out of the room looking for him. Every where she looks she can't find him. She looks for him in the lobby, the restraunt, even the bar, with no avail. She feels as if she has lost him, with not being able to find him she returns to thier room. She sits on the bed and all of the tears that couldn't flow before, come out in a rush. She grabs her small photo album out of her bag and starts looking at the pictures of her and Dawson on thier road trip.

_**if you get there before **_

_**i do don't give up on me **_

_**i'll meet you my chores **_

_**are through i don't know **_

_**how long i'll be **_

_**but i'm not going **_

_**to let you down **_

_**darling wait and see **_

_**and between now and then **_

_**till i see you again **_

_**i'll be loving you **_

_**love me**_

Dawson meanwhile has left the hotel. By the look on his face he is in deep thought. 'I need time to think, to decide where I go from here.' We see him walking down the strip not paying much attention to the looks people are giving him.

_**Between now and then **_

_**till i see you again **_

_**i'll be loving you **_

_**love meeeeeee**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam and Ethan gathering.**

We see Sam go to the Joey and Dawson's room and knock on the door. She is suprised to hear sobs coming from the inside of the room. She can tell it is Joey in there, by the softness of the crying.

"Joey, are you ok?" Sam Asks tentively.

"Uh-Yeah. Uh, just give me a minute. Ok." Joey yells back.

"Sure, I can wait a minute." Sam says.

Joey hurrys and wipes her face, then goes to the door to allow Sam in. She knows it is going to be apparent that she has been crying. Hopefully Sam will let it slide. ' I'm not in the mood to talk about it right now.' She think to herself, as she opens the door.

"Hi Sam. What did you need?" Joey asks.

"Well I came here to tell you some exciting news, and ask your for help. But some how i think you have bigger things to worry about." Sam tells her.

"Don't be silly, I am fine. What is your news, and what did you need help with?" Joey asks her planting a smile on her face.

"Well me and Ethan have decided to get married, and we wanted to do it here. So we thought everyone could help out and attend." Sam tells her

At the mention of mariage Joey's eyes start leaking tears. They seem to have a mind of thier own, and she can't stop them. All of the heartach she is feeling comes out in a rush. Tears flow freely down her cheecks even though she know, now she will have to explain.

Ethan walks up to Pacey and Todd's door and is about to knock when the door opens. Andie is walking out after talking to Pacey.

"Andie I am glad you're here as well, is Todd in there too?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah he's here." Andie starts then Pacey comes to the door and talks.

"What's up Ethan, something wrong?"

"No not this time something is really right." He says with a huge smile on his face.

"Ok. So are you going to tells us what this is all about. Or are we going to have to guess?" Pacey asks him.

" No no, I will tell you. Me and Sam, well Sam and I. Well we dicided to get married, here in Vegas. So we kind of need your guy's help. To plan it and make arrangments, to get all of the things we are going to need, and then to witness it all. Think we can count on you guys?" Ethan asks.

"Oh man that is great congrats man. I'm so happy for you two." Pacey grins as he says.

"WOW! That is so great. I am so happy to hear that Ethan." Andie excitedly says.

"Ut-oh another male loosing his freedom. Figures that bridy would get you." Todd tells him as he comes to the door.

"Yes that is me. Loosing my freedom, but gaining so much more." Ethan smiles.

Sam now know something is deffinately wrong with Joey. Wandering what it can be she asks.

"Ok Joey, I know something is wrong. Tell me maybe I can help." Sam says.

"Oh Sam Dawson asked me to marry him here in Vegas. When I told him no, he misunderstood what I meant. It isn't that I don't want to marry him, j-just, not in this city. The only place I could ever see us getting married is in Capeside. I need to find him so I can tell him that." Joey says as the tears slowly dry up, but not the stains.

Sam reaches over and slowly wipes away a few of the tears staining Joey's cheeck. She can't believe the close friendship her and Joey have developed, over such a short time.

"Give him time Joey he will be back. It is just that over analizing brain of his, hard at work. He thinks because you said no to Vegas you are saying no to him. Trust me on this I have seen it before. He'll come back, and when he does, don't let him leave till you get to tell him your side. All will be forgiven, especially since it is you. He has a week spot as far as you are conserned, he can never stay mad at you." She smiles at Joey.

" I hope you're right Sam I really do. I'm not sure I could live with myself if I hurt him again." Joey tells her.

"Relax it will all work out. So can I count on your help for this wedding?" Sam asks her.

"Sure I will help anyway I can, oh congradulations. I never did say that." Joey tells her.

"Good, I'm sure Ethan will like having you help as well. Ok well I am going to get out of here before Dawson gets back. I will stop by in the morning so we can start planing." Sam tell her.

"Ok, Sam, maybe by then I will know more about me and Dawson." Joey says.

With that Sam gets up and leaves, as Joey goes back to looking at the photto album.

**Hotel lobby **

**( Complicated by Avril Lavigne is playing in the back ground.)**

_**uh huh life's like this**_

_**uh huh uh huh that's the way it is**_

_**uh huh life's like this**_

_**uh huh uh huh that's the way it is**_

We see Dawson walk through the front swinging doors of the hotel. As he walks in we see Pacey getting off the elevator and he sees Dawson.

"Dawson, hey man over here!!" Pacey yells

"What's up Pacey, why so excited?"

_**chill out what you yelling for**_

_**lay back it's all been done before**_

_**and if you could only let it be**_

_**you would see**_

_**i like you the way you are**_

_**when we're driving in your car**_

_**and you're talking to me one on one**_

"Man, Sam and Ethan have decided to get married." Pacey informs him

"Really, well that is nice." Dawson says looking a little dejected.

"Yeah they seem really happy." Pacey notices Dawson's look and mood as he says this.

_**but you've become sombody else**_

_**around everyone else**_

_**watching your back**_

_**like you can't relax**_

_**trying to be cool**_

_**you look like a fool**_

_**to meeee**_

_**tell meeeee**_

" Hey man what's up why the long face?"

Dawson doesn't say anything so Pacey continues to try to get him to talk

"Come on Dawson we have been friends for a long time, do you think you can fool me. I know a Joey look when i see it, what's going on?"

_**why did you have to go**_

_**and make thing so complicated**_

_**i see the way you're acting**_

_**like you're somebody else**_

_**gets me fustrated**_

_**life's like this and you**_

_**and you fall**_

_**and you crawl **_

_**and you break**_

_**and you take**_

_**what you get**_

_**and you turn**_

_**it into honesty**_

_**and you promise me**_

_**you're never going to fine **_

_**you fake it**_

_**no no no **_

"Pacey it is nothing." but then Dawson sighs and says. "Well, do you have time for a drink?"

"Sure Dawson, lets go to the hotel bar."

_**you come over un announced**_

_**dressed up like you're someone else**_

_**well you aren't where it is at you see**_

_**your making me laugh out**_

_**when you strike your pose**_

_**take off all your preppy clothes**_

_**you know you're not fooling anyone**_

" Ok sure, I do need to talk to someone." Dawson sighs

a few minuntes later we see Dawson and Pacey setting at a table in the bar.

_**when you become somebody else**_

_**around everyone else**_

_**watching your back**_

_**like you can't relax**_

_**trying to be cool**_

_**you look like a fool**_

_**to meeee**_

_**tell meeeee**_

Dawson starts talking slowly but picks up at the end. "Me and Joey, well Joey and I, I wanted us to get married here in Vegas, but when I asked her to, she got nervous and said she couldn't do it. Pacey I really need someone to tell me this isn't happening all again over again, NOT now, not after all we have over come to be here." It looks as though the weight of the world is on his shoulders.

_**why did you have to go**_

_**and make thing so complicated**_

_**i see the way you're acting**_

_**like you're somebody else**_

_**gets me fustrated**_

_**life's like this and you**_

_**and you fall**_

_**and you crawl **_

_**and you break**_

_**and you take**_

_**what you get**_

_**and you turn**_

_**it into honesty**_

_**and you promise me**_

_**you're never going to fine **_

_**you fake it**_

_**no no no **_

"Dawson, come on man do you hear yourself talking? you know you are wrong. I thought you two were in love in highschool, but what you two have now goes way beyound that, I have never seen you two more happier in all the time I have known you, and that my friend is a long time."

" Pacey how can you be so sure? I mean we have hurt eachother so many times in the past, it isn't funny. How many times can we keep doing this before it is all gone?" Dawson asks

_**no no no**_

_**no no no**_

_**no no no**_

_**chill out what you yelling for**_

_**lay back it's all been done before**_

_**and if you could only let it be**_

_**you will see**_

"Dawson all I have to do is see you two look at eachother and I know, go to her, talk to Joey. You two will work it out, trust me on this."

"Maybe your right, I don't know, look i'm going for a walk, i'll see you later ok." dawson tells him

_**somebody else**_

_**around everyone else**_

_**watching your back**_

_**like you can't relax**_

_**trying to be cool**_

_**you look like a fool**_

_**to meeee**_

_**tell meeeee**_

""Ok, but Dawson, talk to her. Don't run from it because your scared." Pacey informs him

_**why did you have to go**_

_**and make thing so complicated**_

_**i see the way you're acting**_

_**like you're somebody else**_

_**gets me fustrated**_

_**life's like this and you**_

_**and you fall**_

_**and you crawl **_

_**and you break**_

_**and you take**_

_**what you get**_

_**and you turn**_

_**it into honesty**_

_**and you promise me**_

_**you're never going to fine **_

_**you fake it**_

_**no no no **_

Dawson walks out of the bar and out of the doors of the hotel, as Joey watches him leave. She has a sad look on her face knowing she has hurt him and it seems the weight of the world is on her shoulders.

_**why did you have to go**_

_**and make thing so complicated**_

_**i see the way you're acting**_

_**like you're somebody else**_

_**gets me fustrated**_

_**life's like this and you**_

_**and you fall**_

_**and you crawl **_

_**and you break**_

_**and you take**_

_**what you get**_

_**What you turn**_

_**it into honesty**_

_**and you promise me**_

_**you're never going to fine **_

_**you fake it**_

_**no no no **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Dawson and Joey's room late at night.**

**( Broken road by Melodie Crittenden is playing in the back ground)**

Dawson walks into his and Joey's hotel room to find Joey setting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest looking at a photo album with tears in her eyes.

_**I set out on a narrow way **_

_**many years ago**_

_**hopeing i would find true love **_

_**along the broken road**_

_**but i got lost a time or two**_

_**wiped my brow **_

_**kept pushing through**_

_**I couldn't see how every sign **_

_**pointed strait to you**_

"Hey" dawson says

"Hey." is her reply

She continues to look at him with these sad eyes that have seen thier fair share of pain. He isn't sure if now is the right time to talk about this but can't wait any longer.

"Joey why don't you want to marry me? what did I do to make you change your mind?"She tries to interupt him to say something and he places a finger over her mouth." No Joey let me finish. If I did something tell me, talk to me, we can fix it. Is it simplly because you think we've run our course and there is nothing left for us? Tell me that too, I don't want this to end with us hurting eachother again. You mean way to much to me for that to happen again."

She looks at him with a look of pure horror on her face.

"Dawson can I explain what I am feeling and thinking before you break us up in that over anilizing brain of yours?" Joey asks

_**every long lost dream**_

_**lead me to where you are**_

_**others have broke my heart **_

_**they were just northern stars**_

_**pointing me on my way **_

_**into your loving arms**_

_**This much i know is true**_

_**God blessed the broken road**_

_**that lead me strait to you**_

"Please, because I never want to lose you again, never want to hurt you again." Dawson says as tears start in his eyes.

She grabs both of his hands in hers and makes him look her in the eyes so that both of them can see into eachothers soul as she starts to talk.

"Dawson it isn't that I don't want to marry you, god I think I have sence I was 13. It is that if we are going to stand up and say 'I do' forever then in my mind there is only one place that can happen." She says as the tears start to fall. "It has to be where I first knew I loved you, where you finally relized your feelings for me. Dawson there is only one place this event could ever take place, on the creek. You see Dawson it isn't you, or me it is the place. I LOVE YOU Dawson, and I want to marry you but on the creek, not here, not in a cold city that has no real meaning to us!!"

_**I think about the years i spent**_

_**just passing through**_

_**I'd like to take the time i lost**_

_**And give it back to you**_

_**you just smile and take my hand**_

_**you've been there you understand**_

_**it is all part of a grander plan**_

_**that is coming true**_

"I'm sorry Joey I never thought that this may not be the right place. I love you too and if you want us to be married on the creek. Then by all means that is where we will get married." He tells her with tears running down his checks

"Dawson, why are you crying?" Joey asks.

_**every long lost dream**_

_**lead me to where you are**_

_**others have broke my heart**_

_**they were just northern stars**_

_**pointing me on my way**_

_**into your loving arms**_

_**this much i know is true**_

_**god blessed the broken road**_

_**that lead me strait to you**_

"Because I thought I was going to loose you all over again,that I had pushed to hard to fast even for us." He looks her in the eyes. " But after hearing what you just said I know now I will never loose you again. That finally we got it right." He smiles at her with one of his big grins and it is like the wieght of the world has just been lifted off of his shoulders."**JOEY I LOVE YOU, WILL YOU MARRY ME?**" He asks as he pulls a ring out of his pocket and shows it to her.

_**Oh strait to you**_

_**Ohhhhhh i am just rolling home**_

_**into my lovers arms**_

_**this much i know is true**_

_**that god blessed the broken road**_

_**that lead me strait to you**_

Joey already has tears in her eyes, but as she sees the ring in his hand, she can no longer hold back the tears. A lifetime of hurt,pain,and anger fade away and for the first time we see what a truelly happy Joey Potter looks like. For now she knows, she has him, not just his body, not just his mind, but his soul as well. Remember soulmates forever.

_**Yes god blessed the broken roooooaaaad**_

_**that lead me straaaaaaaiiiiit to you**_

_**Oh Strait to you**_

_**Oh Strait to you**_

"**YES, YES, YES**!! I will marry you dawson!!" as she throws herself into his arms. They hug and kiss, reveling in thier love for eachother. Now truelly the wieght of the world is lifted off of thier shoulders. the camra pans up to show thier sillouettes on the wall as they make love.

A little later, we see Dawson and Joey standing on the balconey with a sheet wraped around them just soaking up the atmosphree of the night. Reveling in the fact they are thier together. We hear a voice over from thier past. ' I always thought your house was my northern star but it wasn't it was you Dawson, always you.' As the scene fades the real northern star is shinning rays of light on them.


	7. Chapter 7

**The gang shopping**

We see Joey, Andie, And Audrey walk in to a little shop. They have huge smiles on there faces as they start to look around the shop.

"Can you believe that Sam and Ethan are going to do this and here of all places?" Andie asks.

"Honestly, no I can't. I thought if they were going to take this next step it would be in New York where it all began." Joey says.

" Oh come on girls what is wrong with the here and now, they are in love why does it matter where they get married as long as they do?" Audrey who hasn't been around the group as much or as long says.

"Well Audrey you don't know the whole story. You see I have been there the longest between the three of us. I know I never thought the day would ever come of them being back together let alone getting married. So for them to be takeing this step here in the city of sin means one of two things either they have fallen so completely in love the place doesn't matter." she pauses

Audrey urges her on "What is the second thing?"

"I'm not sure I should say. It might jinx them." She says nervously

"Ah Mcphee tell them already would you stop playing out an over dramatical scene already." Pacey says as him Todd, and Dawson walks up behind the girls.

"Dawson you and Joey have been there longer than I have you should know what I am talking about." Andie looks at him as she talks, and notices a look of pensiveness on his face.

"What she is talking about my friends is very simple, could they be doing this simple because they feel the urgentency of time, and is it on there side." Dawson smiles half hardely.

"What do you mean Dawson. I don't think I understand." Audrey says

"Yeah what are you bloddy well talking about Dawson you lost me." Todd says

"What he is trying to say I think."Joey chimes in "Is that through out there short relationship they have Fallen fast and hard. They have heard about mine and Dawson's troubles and the things we have let get in our way. So they simple aren't going to let it happen."

"Yeah." both Dawson and Andie say at the same time.

"Leave it to the birdy to say it out right." Todd laughs

"Wow, Joey you don't hold anything back do you." Todd asks

" Now why do that it makes life more interesting this way." Joey laughs.

"She has a point there guys, life is always more interesting when you tell the truth." Dawson says.

"Everyone here realizes that sometime in the near future you will be doing this again right." Joey says showing everyone the ring on her hand.

"Oh my God! You guys finally did it. Congradulations." Andie tells her running up to hug her.

"Yeah Dawson congrats man, about time you did it." Pacey says as he shakes his hand and then hugs him.

"Dawson, Dawson, Dawson, have I taught you nothing. Oh that bird has her hooks in you." Todd says with a huge grin on his face. Both Dawson and Joey shake thier heads at him smiling.

"Oh bunny! I think I an going to cry. It is about time you to got it right. so when and where is this going to happen?" Audrey asks.

" Capeside." Joey and Dawson say together.

"As for when not sure just yet but it will be soon." Joey says.

"Pacey do you remember when Jack kissed Joey and then Dawson punched him at the dance, and then there was her father and the fact Dawson had to help turn him in after the fire at the icehouse, and that's not all of them. I mean I heard about the time when she was in college." Andie says

"Yeah that was a big blow up, to be honest I thought that was the one that was going to end it for good. I figured they would never get past that one." Pacey says and he is looking right at Andie when he says it and a sad frown appers on his face. He thinks to himself, 'I hope me and Andie can get past our troubles, why don't I just talk to her. Maybe we could settle this whole thing, God I love her, but I should give it time I am not sure if she is feeling it too.'

Andie sees Pacey's face and thinks ' Yep he is sad because he is looseing Joey for good now. She will always belong to Dawson now, heck she always has belonged to him, just took her awhile to figure it out. Now if I could just figure out if me and Pacey belong together.'

"Kinda gives me hope for the rest of us, you know. I mean if this two can get past all of thier angst and troubles and be happy. The rest of us should be able to as well." Pacey tells them all.

The rest of them refelct on his words, but none more so than Andie. In her eyes thier is a glimmer of hope. 'Could he be talking about us? God I hope so, I really do.'

"Well I think we have everything we need better head back so we can be there on time." Dawson says, breaking Andie out of her reprive.

"Yeah I bloody well hope so Leery. Knowing you, you have it all mapped out and on a time schedule, and if we're late it will be our heads." Todd laughs.

"Oh yeah he is a real slave driver Dawson is, and so mean when you don't follow his time table gezz." Joey giggles.

"Hey I am standing right here. Could you at least wait till I am not around. Gezz you would think winning an award and metioning you all would mean you guys would cut a guy some slack." Dawson chuckles.

This causes the rest of them to start laughing out right as they pay for thier items, and head back out the door and toward the hotel.

**Meeting in the hotel lobby**

The Gang all meet up at the hotel bar. Sam and Ethan tells everyone they have the licence and the preacher set up for that evening at 6 pm. Joey tells sam that the dresses will all be done at three. Pacey assures everyone that the tuxs is in line and will be ready at four. Andie and Audrey reminds every one that they are setting up the reception. Dawson tells them he has reserved the hotel ball room for it. As well as has taken care of the entertainment.

With this everyone breaks up and heads back to thier room to do whatever till it is time to meet again at two thirty pm.

We see Dawson and Joey in thier room. Joey has this look of intrest on her face. Dawson knows this look all too well, he knows she wants to know he he got for the entertainment.

"Ok rain man, who did you get?" Joey asks, with that oh so sensual smile on her face.

Hearing her call him that sends goosebumps down his arms and a chill up his back. It is like with those words, all of his sucsses is plain for everyone too see, and she has believed in from the begining.

"Ok ok, I'll tell you. it isn't who I wanted to get but he was busy. So I got Ricky Martin. He can only do a couple of songs before he hass to leave. So he hooked me up with this D.J. who will take over after he is gone." Dawson informs her unable to keep it from her after hearing those words.

"Wow Dawson, that is so cool." Joey tells him.

"Yeah well with Ethan's latin back ground, I figured Ricky would make him happy." Dawson says.

"I am sure it will, but i was talking about you going out of your way to make this a big deal for him and her." Joey says.

"Well me and Sam have gotten to be close, it is what I would do for any of my friends." Dawson says.

"I know that silly. But getting a latin singer to apper so Ethan would feel more at home. You really don't know him that well, but are going out of your way to make him happy. Why?" She asks.

"Simple he is a friend of yours, and you two seem to have gotten close. So I figure if I do these things for him maybe we can be better friends. I just want us to have a core group of friends we can hang out with. I really don't want any tention between us because of friends not likeing the other." Dawson informs her.

"Oh Dawson. Don't you know, it wouldn't matter to me if he didn't like you. To be honest, if he didn't then you would come before him anyways." Joey says.

"You see that is what i am talking about. I don't want you too have to give up a friend because he or she doesn't like me. I want us to be happy and content, and not worring about looseing friends because of the other." Dawson replys.

"But Dawson, we won't always be able to please eachother's friends. We will just have to work through the tough times and remember that we are the important ones." Joey simple says.

"Yeah your right." He says as he swipes her into his arms and kisses her. They kiss and fall on to the bed. We see the kiss start to intensify as the camra fades to black and then reopens on Sam and Ethan in thier room.

"So are you excited about tonight?" Ethan asks Sam.

"Of course i am are you?" Sams asks him back with a grin on her face.

"More than you can know. I have waited for a day like this for a very long time." He tells her.

"As have I my dear Ethan, as have I. So long in fact, I had almost given up hope of ever getting it." Sam informs him with a sad look on her face.

"Well you won't have to wait much longer. Tonight will be our crowning moment. Where all of our love comes out for our friends to see." Ethan smirks.

"Yep, i just wonder what Dawson is going to do for the entertainment?" She thinks out loud.

"I have know idea. I bet it is something grand though, it is just he's nature. Or at least what i have seem of him, in the short time i have known him." Ethan coments.

"Oh you can bet your bottom dollar it will be. I have known him for almost two years now, and we have become close friends. I know he will go out of his way to make a friend happy. So be prepaired for something big, or at least as big as he can get on such short notice." Sam lets him know.

"You think he will go way out of his way because of this. I mean i know you two are friends, but me and him really don't know eachother that well." Ethan says.

"No, you're right you two don't know eachother that well. Me and him do, so it will be making me happy if he makes you happy. Besides you are forgetting one thing." she says.

"Oh and what is that?"

"You and him may not know each other that well, and only consider yourselves as accuantensies. But you are good friends with Joey, and I will tell you this much. If it makes her happy he is all over it trust me on this one. He would move the moon to make her happy if he could. So to him you are an in, as far as the circle of friends are concerned. Once you have him and Joey, well the others just seem to fall in to place. They know that those two are great judges of character, so if they like someone, then they must be ok." She informs him.

" I have noticed that. But you know it kinda seems to me that it is that way with the whole group. If one of them brings in a friend the others don't know, the rest kinda falls in lone. Weird isn't it, to be a member of this group of friends from Capeside. Who would have thought that when we meet our resptive friends thast we would get involved in this. A friendship so intense that it drags you in, so you feel the ups and downs. It makes you want to help them in thier hour of need, Just like you know they will be there in yours. I really wish i would have had friends like that back when i was in high school." Ethan tells her.

"To be honesty with you i would have loved to be there growing up in Capeside. To be friends with these guys back then. Maybe my earlier life would have been better, but oh well. It will be great after tonight, at least my future looks bright indeed." She says with a sexy little smile as she reachs up and kisses him. Fade to black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sam And Ethan's wedding**

We see the guys all standing in front of the preacher. They are all decked out in thier tuxs and Ethan is looking very nervous. He seems to be fidgeting around quiet a bit. Dawson notices this and calmly lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Ethan it will all seem right as soon as you see her walking down the ilse." Dawson says with a knowing smile on his face. The rest of the guys just smile and nod thier heads at him.

Just outside of the chapel Sam and the girls are getting themselves ready. Joey notices Sam is extremely nervous. She gets this knowing smile on her face and walks up to her.

"Sam everything will be fine. When you see him standing up thier all of your nervousness will fade away and you will know it is right." Joey tells her as she hugs her. Andie and Audrey do as well.

"I know, I have no why I am so nervous. He is who I am suppose to be with. I can feel it to my very soul." Sam smiles back at Joey. With those words her fears vanish, she realizes it is now her and Ethan's time.

Slowly the girls make thier entrance into the chapel. one by one they take thier places. Finally Sam comes down the isle, she looks breath taken in her gown. She is smileing and it seems the sun gets its brightness from her smile. Ethan is standing there with pride on his face, to think he was getting the girl of his dreams. 'I am so luck to be here right now, with this amasing woman about to marry me. The friends all around us, could it be any better?' He thinks to himself.

She arrives at the preacher who then looks at both of them and nods. He begins the ceramony with little preamble. It is over before they know what to think and Sam and Ethan are announced as Husband and wife. The happiness is so apparent on thier faces one would wonder if it is possible to be that happy. Fade to Black.

**The Reception**

Dawson is standing there servaying the room. He sees the happy couple as the are greeted by all thier friends. The close net of people who are more like a family than friends.

'How did we get here to this point, with everything we went through. Who knows and honestly who cares. We are here that is what counts.' He sees Joey slowly making her way towards him. She is his defineing reason, his everything.

"Hey." Joey says.

"Hey." Dawson says with a sigh.

"This is good, don't you think." She asks him.

"Yes this is a really good thing i think they are perfect together. Everyone should be that luck, or as lucky as me." Dawson says with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Yes they should. I am just lucky i found the right one for me. Of course all i had to do was look right in front of me." She tels him.

They smile at eachother and walk hand in hand over to the rest of the group. Knowing full well thier time is coming.

Ethan and Sam are there, with huge smiles on thier faces as they see Joey and Dawson walking toward them.

"We really need to thank you two, Joey more so, but both of you deserve some credit." Sam says.

"Why do you think we deserve any of the credit?" Joey says.

"Because it was you guys who got us together, in a weird sort of way." Ethan tells them.

"Yeah remember the Halloween party, well that is where it all started. So you two deserve the credit. At least a little of it." Sam says.

"Well if you ask me, it is you two who deserve the credit. Not us, all we did was interduce you to eachother." Dawson says.

"Well how ever you want to see it my friend, we want to say thanks." Ethan tells him.

"To that I say a simple, your welcome." Dawson says.

"It was our pleasure." Joey tones in.

We see a montarage of scenes, where every one is interacting and having fun. Everyone seems to be having the time of thier lives, enjoying the good food and the warm friendships. Some of the hotel staff has even joined in, at Dawson and Joey's request, of course. When Dawson walks to the little stage area. Everyone now sees that a band has gathered there, Joey has a huge smile on her face, as Dawson is handed a mic and begins to speak.

"Ok, eveyone. Now for mine and Joey's small present to you guys, well more for Ethan. But hay Sam it comes from our hearts." He pauses to smile at her, before continuing. " Ok as I was saying, Ethan. Since you come from a latin back ground i decided to get you a guy who shares your background. So with no farther ado, Ladies and Gents, Ricky Martin.

With this Ricky Martian comes out and starts to speak.

"Ok so i hear you married yourself a latin guy there Sam, well i only have one thing to say to him. Livin aveda loco." with this the band starts to play.

"You know he is right." Dawson says to Ethan. Which gains him a playful slap from both Sam and Joey.

_**She's into supperstion**_

_**black cats and voodoo dolls **_

_**I feel a premenition, **_

_**that girls going to make me fall **_

_**shes into new sensations, **_

_**new kicks and candle light **_

_**shes got a new addiction **_

_**for every day and night **_

_**she'll make you take off your clothes **_

_**and go danceing in the rain **_

_**she'll make you live the crazy life **_

_**and she'll take away your pain **_

_**like a bullet to your brain **_

_**up side inside out **_

_**living the aveda loca **_

_**she'll push and pull **_

_**you down living the aveda loca **_

_**her lips are devil red **_

_**and her skin is the color of mocha **_

_**she'll wear you out **_

_**livin the veda loca **_

_**livin' the veda loca **_

_**she's living the veda loca**_

_**woke up in new york city **_

_**in a funky cheap hotel **_

_**she took my heart **_

_**and she took my money **_

_**she must have slipped me a sleeping pill **_

_**She never drinks the water **_

_**and makes you order french champain **_

_**once you've had a taste of her **_

_**you'll never be the same, **_

_**it'll make you go insaine **_

_**upside inside out **_

_**living the aveda loca **_

_**she'll push and pull **_

_**you down living the aveda loca **_

_**her lips are devil red **_

_**and her skin is the color of mocha **_

_**she will wear you out livin' the veda loca **_

_**livin' the veda loca. **_

_**She'll make you take your clothes off **_

_**and go dancing in the rain **_

_**she'll make you live the crazy life **_

_**and take away your pain **_

_**like a bullet to your brain **_

_**upside inside out **_

_**living the aveda loca **_

_**she'll push and pull **_

_**you down living the aveda loca **_

_**her lips are devil red **_

_**and her skin is the color of mocha **_

_**she will wear you out **_

_**livin' the veda loca livin' the veda loca **_

_**Come on...come on.**_

_**.golla golla veda godda ve**_

As the music from the song fades, and as He is getting ready to sing another song. Andie get up and leaves. Pacey is watching her go and decided to follow her. So both of them leave almost on top of eachother. This doesn't go un-noticed by both Joey and Dawson, who look at eachother and smile.

The rest of the night goes off with out a hitch Ricky sings three songs when he was only suppose to do two. The D.J takes over as the band packs up and Ricky shakes everyones hand and congradulates the happy couple. From here on we see another montarge of scenes with everyone still left there dancing and enjoying the night.


End file.
